


Alice In Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Alice was enduring her daily tutoring but only barely. Her mind wandered as her tutor droned on and on about some stale old boring historical facts. It was the most mind-numbingly boring list of facts and dates ever forced into her ears. Was there ever anything interesting that happened in all of history? Alice yawned loudly as she played with a little black kitten.

"Alice are you listening?" Her tutor demanded.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, yes of course." Alice replied.

She was so bored she thought that she was going to scream, finally she decided to ditch her teacher. She looked over and her tutor's nose was buried in the history book, she was hardly paying attention to Alice at all, her attention was so focused. Alice took advantage and quietly tip-toed away towards the spring. She lay down in the flowers and gazed at the clouds. She yawned as she thought about her romantic story books filled with beautiful princess's and handsome princes. Her thoughts suddenly turned to sex and as she thought of sex she explored her body.

As she lay there she gently rubbed her boob. Her free hand went under her skirt and began to rub her pussy. She pulled down her panties and began to push her fingers in and out. Alice began to moan and whimper softly. She came to an orgasm and coated her fingers with her glistening sex-cream. She brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted the deliscious cum. She was quite suddenly disturbed by a frantic voice.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

She looked over and saw a very startling site. A white rabbit wearing a jacket and trousers and holding an umbrella and pocket watch. He was running away from her at full pace.

"What in the world?" Alice wondered out loud. She knew that she should mind her own business but the rabbit filled her with curiousity and she ran after it. "Mr. Rabbit, oh Mr. Rabbit please slow down. Mr. Rabbit."

She followed the white Rabbit through tall grass and over hills and over tree stumps and basically followed him until she was totally lost.

"Uh-oh, didn't think this through." She said.

The rabbit dove down a hole under a stump. Alice who was following as best that she could dove in after him. Unfortunately she hadn't realized that the hole was very, very deep.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alice screamed as she began to fall farther and down the rabbit's hole.

Alice landed on her ass at the bottom with a loud SMACK! As she shook off the pain in her bottom, she looked all around her and spotted the rabbit heading towards a small door. He passed through it and was gone before she could get his attention.

Alice stepped up to the door and turned the knob.

"OUCH" The door protested.

Alice now noticed that the door had eyes, a mouth and that the knob was actually his nose.

"What the fuck?" She said.

"Hey watch your mouth young lady." The knob said. "And go easy on the nose."

"Oh, sorry. Can you please let me through so that I can find the white rabbit?" She asked.

"No, no, no are you daft girl? Have you gone mental? I'm much too small for you to pass through. No you are much too big to pass through." He said.

"Oh damn." Alice pouted.

The knob took a minute to ogle the teen. Alice was a very pretty girl, she had Long blonde hair and a very nice set of tits. The door suddenly got and idea.

"You ever get masturbated with a door knob?" The door asked.

"WHAT? Now wait one second you dodgy door. I don't know who you think you are..."

"Look do you want to go through or not? Because if you do you better start to strip kid." The door said.

Normally Alice would have been more than happy to tell the door to go fuck himself but for reasons she didn't know herself she was desperate to find that stupid white rabbit. The more she thought about it the more her obsession seemed to make no sense at all and the more she wanted to find the damn rodent.

"Oh poo, fine you perverted little door." Alice said with a pout.

She sighed and pulled her dress off of herself. She blushed furiously and nervously clicked together the heels of her shiny black shoes. The Door's tongue was hanging out and his eyes bugging. Her young but impressive boobs were almost as sweet as her cunt with its patch of blonde hair.

"All right, let's get to it then." The door said hungrily.

Alice was fairly confused as to how this was so supposed to go. She approached the door cautiously but once she was close enough the horny door just told her to rub her pussy against the knob. The cold metal knob immediately stimulated her hot pussy. She began to grind her cunt hard into the cool, shiny, metal knob as the door moaned and cried passionately as though the knob was his penis. As she thought about it, it probably was his penis. Alice got over her initial outrage and was now really getting into it.

She was moaning loudly and massaging her bobs as the door knob-fucked her.

"OH YES, YES you wonderful, wonderful girl YES! And so delicious." The door loved the smell of her pussy and her unnatural flow of warm juices as they rolled down his knob and into his mouth.

Finally Alice came to an orgasm and slid off the knob and to the ground against the door.

"Well that was very nice." The door said. "And might I add you are quite the juicer.

"Ok door, a deals a deal." Alice said.

"You are absolutely right young lady, here let me open up for you." The door said.

Suddenly the door opened inward, completely catching Alice of guard. When she fell down on the other side she landed not on solid ground, but instead in icy cold choppy water. She was coughing and spitting as she began to tread water after falling in. Looking around she saw the white rabbit paddling away in a boat.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice, from her perspective was screwed. The door had enough common courtesy to through her cloths out after her but that was the end of any good luck she had. Now she was naked with wet cloths in hand and treading water in the middle of the ocean. Off in the distance was the white rabbit in his rowboat paddling away. Alice began to weep.

"White Rabbit! WHITE RABBIT!!! Oh white rabbit please come back." She screamed between sobs.

Suddenly she heard some impossibly bad singing coming from behind her.

"Sailing, sailing over the bounding sea."

Alice turned around to see a Dodo bird. The Dodo was standing atop a Toucan's feet that were floating upside down on the waves; a parrot was pushing them along. The three birds formed some sort of strange boat. It was the strangest sight she'd ever seen.

"Am I high?" she asked herself reasonably. Then she remembered that she'd already seen a talking bunny and a horny animated door.

"Mr. Dodo, Mr. Dodo over here!"

"What I say here that's Captain Dodo and what are you doing out here all alone without a boat? And naked! The water is freezing. Are you daft? Have you gone all mental?" Captain Dodo asked.

"I say captain we better steer clear of her she might be stark raving mad."

The parrot interjected.

"Please captain. I'm stuck out here. I don't want to drown." Alice pleaded.

"Well it's the duty of any honorable captain to help out a sailor cast over board. Here you go hop right up on the captains lap." The captain said.

Once on his lap Alice could feel his raging hard on through his feathers, but she didn't care because at least she was getting out of a nasty predicament.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't worry about that now, you can thank me properly once we get to shore."

The captain said.

The parrot-powered toucan-boat sailed over waves and calm waters as the captain bellowed senseless orders like 'trim the sail' and 'thar she blows'.

The other birds sensibly ignored him. In between orders the dodo explained that they weren't allowed to have ships in the Queen of Hearts Royal navy because of royal cutbacks. Once Alice started to think she couldn't take another minute of the boring old windbag's senseless rambling. Land was spotted and the Toucan boat made it's way to shore.

"All right then crew. You know your duties go and gather some fire wood while I de-brief this young lady." Captain Dodo ordered.

"Aye, aye captain." The other birds said with salutes.

"Well young lady, you went and got yourself stuck in a jam and I the brave and noble Captain Dodo got you out of it. I say you owe me." The Dodo said.

"Well I suppose that's fair but what do you want? I have nothing to give you." Alice said.

"Not so lass you have that sweet little body of yours." The Dodo said.

"What! But you're a bird and I'm a human." Alice protested.

"So? You'll go shag a doorknob but not a Sea Captain in the Queen of Hearts Royal Navy? Your standards are wonky girl." The captain said.

"Wait a minute how did you know about the door?" Alice demanded.

"Well the door brags." The dodo explained. "A real blowhard won't shut up really, no matter how much you beg."

"But when did you talk to him it doesn't make sense..." Alice protested.

"Well none of that's important now girl." The captain explained. "What is important is that I'm collecting my booty or I'm tossing you back in the drink."

"Oh hell, fine." Alice said as she dropped the soggy clothing she was about to try to put back on.

The bird smacked his hands/wings together and licked his beak. Captain Dodo slowly approached and knelt in front of Alice. Captain Dodo ran a finger over then into Alice's little hole. The girl's feathery soft sigh of pleasure made Captain Dodo even more excited than before. Using two fingers now, Captain Dodo pistoned in and out of the girl's cunt at a wicked pace.

"Ooo yes, oh I like that it f-feels so good." Alice moaned as she swayed back and forth. She had her hands on Captain Dodo's shoulders to steady herself.

Alice's body gave soft shudder and Captain Dodo was rewarded with some fresh, warm girl-cum. Captain Dodo brought the sweet girl-cum to her lips and sucked her fingers clean as Alice gave a few quick gasps, recovering from her orgasm.

"That...was...really...mmm...good. Hey how does that taste?" Alice asked curious.

Captain Dodo gave her a crooked smile. He thrust his feather-covered fingers back into Alice, who gave a delighted little squeal, swirled them around and withdrew them. His fingers where now coated in glistening cum. She held them up to Alice's face. Alice gave them a tentative lick. Finding the salty-sweet taste to her liking she opened her mouth and sucked Captain Dodo's fingers.

"Mmm that tastes really good." Alice said.

"Yeah, you have a nice flavor. Now on your knees girl." Captain Dodo commanded Alice nodded.

She got on her knees in front of Captain Dodo. Alice unzipped the dodo's pants and reached in to find the already stiffened cock. The cock stood straight out and Alice's tongue slid gently over it eliciting an excited quacking sort of sound from the dodo. She opened her mouth and began sucking the duck penis as hard as she could. Captain Dodo grabbed the back of Alice's head and shoved it towards him as he thrust his cock forward to fuck the pretty blonde's face. Alice gagged a bit then recovered as Captain Dodo thrust in and out at a desperate pace. Captain Dodo was hollering louder and louder as he came closer to orgasm.

Suddenly he shoved her away so she landed on her butt.

"Hey just what the bloody hell do..." Alice began to protest.

"JUST GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES THERES NO TIME!!!" The dodo cried.

Alice complied and the dodo grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her cunt and almost immediately began filling her pussy with bird cum.

"OHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH." The bird cried as he finished cumming with a couple sputters.

After awhile a satisfied Dodo and embarrassed Alice both stood.

"Well that was fine lass. But it's time for you to go. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." The captain said.

"Why you no class little fuck..." She stopped before beginning her tirade when she spotted some large bunny tracks. "Fine I'll go. But you sir are a schmuck."

"That's it move along. Can't afford permanent romantic entanglements, you know. After all the sea is my mistress." The dodo called after her.

"Oh you are so full of shit!" She shot back.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had been wandering through the woods for several hours hot on the trail of the white rabbit. She would catch glimpses of his furry white bottom every once in awhile before he would disappear through the brush. She would chase him between trees, through creeks, and tall grass. She was nearly caught up to him when he ran through a hollow log that was laying on the ground. Alice tried go through it herself on all fours but she became stuck. Her head stuck out one end and her bottom out the other.

"Oh dear." She said. "HEEEEEEELP! I say can anybody help me?"

There was some rustling in the bushes and two very ugly, fat, pug-faced twins stepped into view.

"Oh ahh hello there." Alice said. "Could you please help me out of this log situation?"

"Look brother, a it's a girl." Tweedle-Dee said.

"Yes, brother and she appears to be stuck." Tweedle-Dum replied.

"This is just as I was telling you brother, opportunity strikes at any time."

Tweedle-Dee said.

"Well yes brother you were certainly correct." Tweedle-Dum acknowleged.

"You know I really hate to break up this lovely bit of sibling bonding but could either of you dumb gits please bother to help me out of this log?"

Alice cried out in exasperation.

"Fairly rude isn't she brother?" Dum said.

"Aye she is, and none to bright brother. After all why would we release a pretty young captive before having our way with her?" Dee asked.

"Too true brother, too true." Dum agreed.

"Hey! Now you two wait just one second you have no right to...HEY STOP THAT!!!" Alice shreaked.

Dum had worked his way around behind he and rolled up her skirt. Alice tried to kick at him but Dee held her legs. Dum skinned off her panties and was now cupping her cunt. Despite her loud protests he fondled it loving before spreading her pussy lips and inserting a finger.

"Now stop that this instant...ohhhh yes that feels nice...no, NO I mean stop that right now!!!" Alice demanded.

The big goofy twins ignored her. Dum drove in his chubby penis and began fucking her. He pushed in and out as she yelled frantically. His cock slid back and forth inside her over and over and soon her cries of protest gave way to cries of encouragement and approval.

"No, NO, please, pleae...please don't stop! Shag me, shag me rotten baby!!!!"

Alice cried.

Tweedle Dum really did not need much encouragement and he was soon cumming inside the girl's willing pussy. But he was quickly replaced by his brother who picked up where he left off. Once one of them came, his brother was ready to go again. Soon The twins had cum 13 times each and Alice well over 20 times. Cum leaked and overflowed from her battered cunt. She was barely conscious the Tweedle Twins having fucked her totally senseless. Once they had there fill of fucking Alice they sat back on the grass and tried to decide what to do next.

"Well brother the gentlemanly thing to do, I suppose would be to help her out of that log." Dum said.

"Yes brother, I do suppose that you are right." Dee replied.

"Well yes after you've gone and had your way with me it's the least you two gits could do." Alice said with a pout.

Dee got behind Alice and began to push on her while Dum pulled on her arms.

Soon they managed to pull her out completely.

"You know this reminds me of a story." Dum said as Alice got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh yes brother, the Walrus and the Carpenter." Dee said.

"What exactly are you two going on about?" Alice asked.

"A lovely story." Dee said.

"Would you like to here it?" Dum asked.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Thus begins the tale told by the Tweedle Twins...

Once there were two best friends, one was a Walrus, and the other a carpenter. The pair shared similar interests. Namely S&M, bondage and younger girls. The carpenter as a matter of fact was the most renowned craftsman of bondage devices in the world. They also loved pot. And oysters.

They were walking along the beach one day and were feeling very down.

"So dude, I haven't gotten laid in like a long time." The Walrus said in his thick California surfer accent.

"Yeah man, I got the same problem." The Carpenter said.

Suddenly they spotted a woman leading a long trail of teenaged girls in school uniforms. They all wore blue pleated skirts, white blouses with blue ties, knee-high white socks, and shiny black shoes.

"Dude, I so totally spot the solution to my problems." Said the Walrus.

"Yeah, but how do we get them away from their teacher?" the carpenter asked.

"Hmmmmmm like what about we totally do the movie producer scam, dude?" the Walrus suggested.

"Sweet."

"Sweet"

The snuck ahead and hid behind a rock that the procession would have to pass on the way to the school. The long stream of girls led by a single elderly schoolteacher passed the lurking pair. The Walrus wanted to jump the teacher then snatch as many girls as possible then go. But the Carpenter suggested a more subtle approach. He had noticed that three girls were straggling very far behind and a plan formulated in his head. Once the chain of teenaged girls had almost completely passed by, the Walrus and Carpenter stepped from behind the rock to stand in front of the three chatty stragglers.

"EEEP!!!" The three girls screamed. One was British and blonde with pig-tails, one was Japanese with black hair in a pony-tail, the last was a freckled red-haired American with her long red hair flowing free.

"Oh like sorry dudettes I like sooooo totally didn't mean to scare you." the Walrus said.

"Oh its ok." said the redhead once they all regained their composure.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am the carpenter and this is my associate Walrus." the Carpenter announced.

"For sure." added the Walrus.

The three schoolgirls giggled.

"My name is Amy, this Ami and Annie." the blonde introduced herself then her Japanese and American friend.

"Ah nice to meet you. So where are you off to?"

"School." the three said at once then giggled.

"School like totally sucks." the Walrus said.

"Yes perhaps we can offer you a more interesting plan for the day, that is if you are not opposed to ditching class." the Carpenter said.

"What did you have in mind?" Annie asked.

"We have our very own amusement park as it happens. Maybe you would like to see it."

The three girls chatted amongst themselves for several minutes.

"Sure it sounds like fun." May agreed on her friend's behalf.

The Walrus and the Carpenter both smiled wickedly. "OK girls just follow us."

The Walrus and the Carpenter led them back in the opposite direction towards their house.

"HEY!!! This isn't an amusement park. It's an old bar." Ami said.

Quickly the Walrus grabbed to girls and held a drug soaked cloth over their mouths. The Carpenter did the same to the third. The girls realized that they were in trouble and began to struggle but they quickly faded out into unconsciousness.

"Lets hurry and get them inside." the Carpenter said as he dragged an unconscious Amy into the bar/house.

Once inside Ami's head and wrists were put in stocks. Amy had her wrists and ankles chained to the four corners of a wooden table, Annie's wrists were hung from shackles attached to the ceiling. Annie was now hung from the ceiling by her wrists with only her tippy-toes touching the ground. Everyone in the room was completely naked.

"Dude this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO gonna rock." the Walrus said.

"Yeah lets wake them up." the Carpenter suggested.

He drabbed a dipper and poured ice water over each of the girl's heads.

"EowWW!" Ami screamed.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this to us?" Annie demanded.

"Well we are going to play a little game. We are going to have a little S&M fun that will be no fun for you. We are going to have this fun until you beg to get fucked. Then if we feel like it we'll fuck you instead of continuing with the sexual torture." the Carpenter explained.

"For sure." Added the Walrus.

"Lets start with the red-head." the Carpenter said.

"NO, NO please." Annie begged.

The Carpenter ignored her and simply went to find a whip. Annie screamed and thrashed in her bonds as the whip lashed her delicate ass. The walrus went and got his own whip and began to lash at her boobs. Poor Annie was in pure hell as one whip slashed her boobs and the other her ass over and over. Just when the pain was starting to become too intense the Walrus came around front and halted the Walrus. It was only a temporary respite though. The Carpenter chatted in the Walrus's ear. And then they both grinned and turned the miserable crying redhead. They each lashed at her cunt and began taking turns one then the other lashing away at her exposed and vulnerable pussy. She howled and screamed insanely much to her tormenters' pleasure.

"PLEASE STOP NO MORE!!! FUCK ME PLEASE FUCK ME." She begged.

"Ahhh just what I was waiting for." The carpenter said.

The Walrus and the Carpenter played Paper/Scissors/Rock to determine who would get to fuck the girl. Walrus: Paper, Carpenter: Rock.

"Ahh well. You win some, you lose some." said the Carpenter.

Walrus stepped around behind Annie and gripped her hips. His giant Walrus cock was already hard and was freakishly large. Annie screamed as he thrust up into her driving his huge penis right through her hymen and deep into her cunt. Annie felt like she was being ripped in two by the gigantic walrus cock and she was once again screaming herself hoarse.

The Carpenter meanwhile approached Ami. She was whimpering as he felt up her smooth unblemished ass. Thanks to the stocks she could not see what the Carpenter was doing which suited the Carpenter just fine. He approached her from behind with a paddle. The wooden paddle had hole cut in it to make it just a dash more sadistic. He began to savagely and ruthlessly paddle the Japanese girl's ass like a berserk man. He was so into it that he was paddling her several minutes after she had relented and began begging for a fucking. He flung the paddle aside and spread the girl's ass cheeks. He began anally raping her until he spewed his goo into her bowels.

The walrus had just finished up with poor Annie, so they both approached Amy once they recovered from their respective orgasms.

"Wait, wait you can fuck me...I want to fuck you." She said.

"What?" The Walrus and Carpenter both said at once.

"I've never seen cocks as big and beautiful as yours, after watching you give my friends the fuckings they so richly deserve all I want is to feel your cocks inside me." She said. "Just untie me and I'll show you just how good I really am." She said.

"Well since you're so eager I don't see why not." the carpenter said.

"For sure." agreed the Walrus.

The unshackled her and she got on all fours explaining that she would suck off the Carpenter while the Walrus fucked her up the ass. Both eagerly agreed. She opened her mouth and swallowed the whole length of the penis.

As the Walrus approached her from behind she kicked up and really drilled his huge nuts with her heel while simultaneously biting off the Carpenter's dick. Both collapsed to the floor instantly. Amy then ran around and unlocked her friends. The three did not even bother to look for their cloths they just ran.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was a crappy story" Alice said once the twins finished their story..

"Oh well we do have another one." Dum said.

"No thanks, I must be off." Alice said

"Wait...Wonderland law clearly states that storytellers must be paid in full.

Don't want to go breaking the law now do you?" Dee asked.

"Well I have no money." She said exasperated.

"We'll take alternate forms of payment." Dum said.

"Oh you will, will you? I'm pretty sure where this is going. Well in that case I want you both to shag me at once, I'd prefer to get it over with as soon as possible and no kissing. I find you both thoroughly repulsive, no offense." Alice said.

"None taken." They both said at once with big stupid smiles on their faces.

Alice removed her dress and lay down on her side on the ground. Each of the Tweedle twins approached her from either side. Dum would get her ass and Dee was granted her pussy. Alice was now sandwiched between two sweaty, fat, ugly cretins. She was soon caught between the two as the smothered her between their fat bodies and fucked her in tandem. By far it was the most disgusting and unpleasant sex she'd had since coming to this strange place. Both came to orgasms quickly flooding her ass and count with their seed then falling on their backs.

Alice got up and after throwing up she got dressed and went looking for rabbit tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice had been looking for the dam white rabbit for seemingly an eternity.

She was now very thirsty and very hungry. As she wandered down the path she came upon a Farm.

'Maybe these people have some food.' She thought.

As she approached the farm three milkmaids exited the house and headed straight for her. They all wore purple French maid outfits. They seemed to be identical triplets. All blondes with freckles. One wearing pig-tails, one a ponytail and the third with long hair flying free. All three had very large boobs.

"Hello." The first one said with a bright smile as she met them halfway to the house. "can we help you?"

"Hello, I was just on the trail of a white rabbit and I was starting to get very hungry. You wouldn't happen to have some spare food would you? I can help with your chores."

"Oh you don't have to do chores we'll be happy to give you some food, please follow us." The first maid said.

The milkmaids' names where Buttercup, Daisey, and Annabell; Alice learned this as she was led to the house.

"So what do you guys do at this ranch?" Alice asked.

The maids giggled.

"We get milked silly. We're cows." Daisey said.

"Oh." Alice said. 'Curiouser and curiouser,' Alice thought.

Buttercup said. "We'll take you up to the house. Farmer Brown isn't home right now so you can pinch something from the pantry."

Buttercup, who seemed to be the lead cow, had opened the Farmer's house and escorted Alice and her herd-mates inside. The farm house kitchen was sparkling clean and filled with baskets of bread and cheese. Alice immediately went to the fridge while the girls examined the cheese rolls.

Alice noticed that some of the cheeses had labels that read 'Buttercup' or 'Annabel' or 'Daisey'.

"Hey is this cheese made from..." Alice let the question hang, not knowing if it would upset her hosts to ask.

"Our milk?" Daisey asked. "Yes, please try some."

Alice cut herself off a slice of cheese from the roll labeled 'Daisey'.

"Wow its really good." Alice said.

Daisy gave her a proud smile.

"Hey who's Jersey?" Alice said as she picked up a block of cheese with an unknown name.

"Oh she was one of us, but she disappeared a couple of days ago." Buttercup said.

"Hey you have roast beef!" Alice exclaimed as she removed his discovery from the fridge. Alice's eyes both went wide with realization. She then replaced the roast beef.

Alice devoured some bread and cheese as well as some apples and a cherry cheesecake. She spotted some black candy and tucked it in her sports bra for later consumption. After finishing her meal, she was hard pressed to find anything to drink.

"Do you have anything to wash this down with?" Alice asked.

"Well we have plenty of milk." Buttercup said as she grasped her large breast. "Farmer Brown hasn't been by to milk us today. You'd be helping us an awful lot if you could drain some milk, you know, to relieve the pressure."

Alice looked at them and shrugged.

"Sure, no problem." Alice said.

"Lets go in the living room." Buttercup suggested.

Each of the cows sat on one of three couches and lowered her top to reveal large, firm, round breasts. Alice looked at each boob before deciding which one she wanted, she finally decided and hopped up onto Buttercup's lap.

Alice opened her mouth and took the nipple in her mouth. Alice began sucking long and hard and was rewarded with sweet, creamy milk. Annabell had jumped on her sister's lap and was having a similar experience with Daisey.

Buttercup moaned slightly and stroked Alice's hair as the young blonde milked her enthusiastically. Finally Buttercup gently pushed Alice's face off.

"That's fine for that one sweety, you have one more to go." Buttercup said.

Alice eagerly dove into the second breast. Buttercup's hand slid up Alice's skirt. Alice didn't mind at all as her focus seemed to be solely on getting as much sweet, creamy milk as she could. Buttercup slipped her hand under Alice's panties and began to rub the teen's pussy. Alice moaned softly into Buttercup's breast. Daisey was also gently fingering her sister Annabell. As Buutercup's hand pumped her pussy harder and harder Alice stopped sucking on the deliscious tit altogether and began moaning in pleasure. She grabbed one large breast and squeezed hard, spraying milk all over her face. Buttercup dipped her head down and began to lick it off the other girl's face. Suddenly Alice's body jerked as she had a very satisfying orgasm.

"Oh wow Buttercup that was so good." Alice said as she dipped her fingers into her own pussy to recover some girl cum, she'd acquired a taste for it.

"Thanks you taste pretty good yourself." Buttercup said as she too grabbed a finger full of sweet Alice-cum.

On the floor Annabell and Daisy were in the '69' position slurping and sucking on each other's pussy with great relish.

"You guys sure are a close family." Alice commented.

"Yeah." Buttercup agreed with a big smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice was back on the trail of the white rabbit and was traveling through a meadow full of wild flowers. She was quite tired and decided to sit and rest a minute.

"Hmmmm I wish that I had something to crunch on." She said out loud.

Suddenly she remembered the candy she taken from the cows' house. She took it out and popped one into her mouth.

"Ewww that is absolutely foul!" She said.

Suddenly she felt very strange, and queasy. The whole world seemed to be swelling, expanding, the world was getting bigger. Then she realized, the world wasn't getting bigger, she was shrinking!!! And she was shrinking at an alarming rate. By the time she had stopped shrinking surrounding grass looked like trees and a passing butterfly was like a huge condor.

"Oh, bother." She said. She'd completely shrunk out of her cloths.

"Hello." said a voice above her.

Alice looked up and saw a flower. Except the flower had the face of a human woman and eight long vines at the base. Instead of hair the flower woman had a crown of bright, vibrant blue petals.

"Oh hello, I seem to be a bit screwed." Alice said.

"What is wrong?" The flower asked politely.

"Well I'm no longer my right size. I've shrunk, right after I ate that black candy." Alice said as she showed a piece to the flower.

"Hmmmm that is a pickle. Well I might be able to help you, if you help that is." The flower offered.

"Is this about sex again? It's always about sex when somebody wants something here." Alice frowned.

"Afraid so." The flower.

"What the hell. I'm already naked."

"Excellent." Replied the flower.

The flower's vines gently lifted her into the air and leaned her back against the stem. The Flower's leaves were massaging Alice's boobs gently as to others held her up by supporting her thighs. A vine slid its way up to Alice's pussy and began to jab at her pussy. Causing her to squeal and squeak with every poke. The leaves completely enveloped her boobs and were pushing and squeezing on the lovely tit flesh from all sides. The vine stopped jabbing and suddenly rammed it's way up into her moist cunt. Alice was so wet that the plant had no trouble sliding into her. The flower fucked her thoroughly for several long minutes to make sure that she was juiced up real good. Suddenly Alice could see a large bulge traveling through the vine, like a bunny inside a snake, and it was heading in her direction. She quickly realized that the bulge, or whatever was inside of it was going to work it's way INSIDE of her. She began to struggle but the flower had a good strong hold of her and anyways at her current size it was as if she being held 30 feet in the air, if the flower let go the fall would break her neck. Alice gritted her teeth as the bulge finally made it's way all the way up the vine and past her pussy hole. Alice cried out as the large object opened her up wide and forced it's way into her cunt.

"EEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!" Alice cried as whatever was in the bulge squeezed it's way into her womb and made it's self at home.

The flower continued to rub her breasts gently. In the meantime the vine slid it's way out of her and began to rub her pussy from the outside. Alice could feel whatever was in her womb growing, writhing and expanding. She looked down and saw her belly begin to swell. It got alarmingly big at an unnatural rate. Within minutes she looked as if she was 9 months pregnant! Suddenly whatever was in her womb began to shift around painfully.

"What have you done to me?" Alice demanded.

"I have merely planted my seed in your womb. It shall be over soon don't worry." Said the flower.

Whatever was shifting and growing inside of Alice began to push its way out.

It eventually opened up her hole as it crawled out of her pussy making Alice scream hysterically as it did so. Alice's 'daughter' looked like the other flower except much smaller. The little flower's roots dug into the ground.

Alice was laying on the ground exhausted and sweaty.

"Bitch." Alice said.

"Now a deals a deal," the flower said.

"Go down that path and you'll come to a toadstool with a caterpillar on it.

He will be able to help you." The flower said.

"Great, thanks. Lousy cunt." Alice muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice followed the path that the Flower had given her until she arrived at a massive mushroom forest. She had been walking for so long that she had developed blisters on her poor swollen feet. She began a quick survey of the area and saw a low toad stool with a gigantic fat Caterpillar sitting upon it. As she made her way closer she could see that the caterpillar had a giant bong and was quite busy smoking.

Alice approached the Caterpillar slowly, partly because she was cautious of it and partly because she was limping thanks to all the suffering in her feet. The caterpillar gazed at her through very blurry eyes and waited for her to finally make her way to his toadstool.

"And who are you?" the Caterpillar asked.

He was plump and twice as long as Alice was tall. Alice looked at him and his giant bong.

"I'm Alice," She replied.

"And what do you want?" He asked.

"To grow back to my right size." She replied.

"Why?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Because I'm tired of being this short." She said, more than a little frustrated.

"Why?" It asked.

"Well because I want to!" She said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"God dammed stoner Caterpillar." Alice swore. "Pot's fried your little brain."

"What?" He asked.

"How. Do. I. Grow. Big." She demanded.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't tell me then I'm going to smash your bong, burn your pot and then bitch-slap you." Alice said impatiently.

"Whoa. Look, I'll tell you anything that you want, But only if you do something for me?" The Caterpillar said.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Could you umm let me play with your feet?" He asked.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I have a thing for feet." He replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Alice said.

"I kind of want to lick them, fondle them et cetra." Said the Caterpillar.

Alice sighed. The bloated stoner-worm really did disgust her but she didn't have a ton of options at this point. "Fine, but you better keep up your end of the bargain or there is going to be trouble."

"SWEET!!! Sit here." The Caterpillar indicated a Mushroom that was growing near his own.

Alice climbed atop a smaller toadstool, then climbed another to get atop of the one indicated by the Caterpillar. Alice kicked off her shoes and then pulled off her pantyhose. Her feet were all red, swollen, sweaty and blistered.

"Sorry but I?ve been walking around all day." Alice said.

"No, they are perfect." Said The Caterpiullar.

Sheesh, what a freak. Thought Alice. She extended a single dainty foot to the Caterpillar.

"There you go." She said

The Caterpillar took her foot in his hands and admire it as if it were fine crystal.

"Whoa." He said appreciatively.

He took it in his hands and gave the sole a quick gentle lick. The foot was hot and sweaty but that was to the Caterpillar?s liking. He began to lick between each of the toes then he gave her toe a suck. The sensation was odd to Alice who wrinkled her nose at the noises that the Caterpillar was making.

He began to rub her foot and his gentle caress did actually begin to feel good. After several minutes of this he rolled over on his side and exposed his hard cock.

"Rub it with your foot baby." The Caterpillar requested.

"Sheesh." Alice said.

She pressed her foot against his cock. She began to press against the penis and then rub it. This was very awkward but it seemed to be getting the job done. The Caterpillar began to moan and undgulate. He was sweating all over his body as he got foot-fucked by the lovely Alice.

"OHHH YEAH, YEAH!!!" Cried the Caterpillar.

The Caterpillar grunted and his cock suddenly exploded. A massive geyser of cum splashed all over her coating her face and hair. Alice wiped the sperm away from her eyes and glowered at him.

"Asshole!" She said.

"Damm girl, that was awesome. If you want to get bigger eat a piece of that mushroom." He said.

Alice was about to further abuse the Caterpillar verbally but she got a better idea. She smiled evilly as she took a chunk of Mushroom and bit into it. She began to grow and grow. The Caterpillar shrank as did the forest around her, she soon cleared the tops of the mushrooms as she finally reached her true height. She bent down and picked up the startled caterpillar. She squeezed the thing between her fingers until she squished it.


	9. Chapter 9

Fully grown again, naked and once again on the trail of the white rabbit Alice soon found herself absolutely lost in the strange woods of Wonderland.

Everywhere that she looked she saw a strange assortment of creatures. Like ants with lion heads, birds with musical instruments for beaks, and miniature dragons as long as her pinky that had gossamer wings.

"I've gone mad, this place is turning me into a nutter." Alice said with a sigh.

"That shouldn't bother you." Said a voice from out of nowhere. "The sane are poorly equipped to deal with reality."

"Who said that?" Demanded Alice as she turned about and looked for the speaker.

"Just me." Replied the voice.

"Yeah and who exactly are you." Alice asked.

"I'm Chesire, the Cat." The voice said by way of introduction.

Alice felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned to see who it was and was shocked to see a disembodied arm touching her shoulder. Suddenly a body faded in. And then a head. Alice was face to face with a woman with an attractive body as well as cat ears and a long cat-like tail. Her hair was very long and white.

"Holy crap!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes well I am sort of spectacular aren't I?" Said Cheshire as she tossed her long hair back.

"I'm really lost, do you know where the white rabbit is?" Asked Alice.

"Of course I do." Replied the cat.

There was a long pause.

"Well can you tell me?" Alice demanded.

"Yes but I require something from you first." Said the Cat.

"OK, what?" asked Alice.

"You have something inside you that I need to get out." Said Cheshire as she knelt in front of Alice and sniffed her belly.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Alice.

"Don't worry, I can get it out." Said the Cheshire cat.

Suddenly Chesire's tongue shot forward. It was long, like two feet long.

Cheshire grabbed Alice's hips and whipped Alice's pussy with a vicious lash of her long tongue.

"Holy shit!!!" Cried Alice.

She gasped as the tongue stabbed at her cunt. Alice was penetrated by the long snake like tongue which burrowed deep into her and began to swirl and dig around in her pussy.

"Oh god, oh god what the..." She felt like the tongue was searching for something inside her.

There was a jolt and a jab and it felt like something deep within her was being pulled. All of this was coupled with the pleasure that the shifting and thrashing and exploring that the tongue was performing gave her. She felt something hard and round being dragged out from within her it was like when she gave birth to the plant except not as painful. The tongue pulled harder and Alice squirmed and sweated and teared up. The thing inside her progressed through her until she felt it being pulled out of her pussy. There was a very loud popping sound and Alice looked to see that the Cheshire cat had pulled an egg clean out of her cunt. Alice was shocked and surprised to see that there had been an egg in her pussy. She wracked her brain and soon remembered that she had been fucked by a dodo bird.

"That son of a bitch." Alice said.

"Huh?" Asked the Cheshire cat.

"The fucking dodo impregnated me, that's the second time I've given birth in this crazy place, and I had them in the wrong order!!! I just want to get out of here." She said.

"Well you did give me this egg..." Alice hadn't actually given her anything but she did not feel like arguing. "...Head down that path and make a left at the fork. At the purple house you will find someone who can give you answers on how to get out of here, I must warn you though, he's quite mad."


	10. Chapter 10

The party guests were the strangest assortment of people that Alice had ever seen and she had already seen humanoid flowers, cat people, talking dodo's and she'd lain an egg. Now she was on the path to the home of a mad man. As she approached the Mad hatters home she began to here some fairly poor singing coming from the place. There was very senseless lyrics about unbirthdays, whatever the bloody hell that meant. Alice opened the gate to the back yard which was were the drunken singing was coming from and was once again treated to a sight of pure bizarreness. There was a humanoid wolf, a girl in a red hooded cape, two teens dressed in green, and a girl dressed as shepardess complete with hooked staff. At the head of the table was a man dressed a bit like Willy Wonka, he had a ludicrous looking gigantic purple hat. The lot of them were singing with all of the skill and musical ability of rutting hippopotamus. Alice noticed that there was equipment everywhere for the brewing of beer. On a drum in black letters were the words "Hatter's Beer: It's Mad Good". Alice groaned as she walked into the yard. The collection of individuals suddenly stopped their singing and stared.

"Hello there, um I was told that I can find the Mad Hatter here." said Alice.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the Hatter.

"Alice." She replied.

"And just what the fuck would you be wanting?" He asked.

Alice frowned. He was going to be difficult, she could tell, they were always difficult in this damn place!!! "I want to know how to get back home to England."

"Is that so? Well I'm in the middle of a party and I don't feel much like stopping so I can give out directions buuuuuut maybe if you party with us I'll feel like pointing out to you what you need to know." He said. He patted his lap. "Sit on poppa's lap and have a beer."

Alice shrugged. The Hatter was creepy but she'd certainly done worse on her trip through Wonderland. Alice made her way over to the Hatters seat and then sat on his lap as requested. The wolf grabbed a pitcher and filled everybody's mugs with beer. After that the Hatter felt that it was necessary to make introductions.

"Well Alice the big hairy dude is BB Wolf, the girl in the red is miss Hood, followed by the twins Hansel and Gretel and lastly you got Bo Peep." Said the Mad Hatter.

"Hey." Said Alice.

"Well shall we proceed directly to the orgy?" Asked the Hatter.

"What?" Asked Alice.

"This is an orgy party baby. We're all gonna get naked and get some hot nasty sex going." The Hatter informed her.

"Oh jeez it's a non-stop orgy in this weird ass world already the actual declaration of an orgy commencement is just plain redundant." Alice said.

So far nobody in Wonderland would do anything unless Alice slept with them first.

The hatter scratched his neck and looked thoroughly confused. "Baby you just used like three big words and I'm not totally familiar with them."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh just never mind."

The orgy seemed to already be on the way. The wolf had young miss hood bent over the table, with a quick slash of his claws Hood's little red panties were gone. Everyone was watching as he licked her pussy one time and then and then rose up to mount her like an animal. The wolf began to push his massive cock into her undersized pussy. It was slow going and obvious from her cries and moans that it was both painful and satisfying for her.

"Oh yes fuck me hard wolfy! Fuck me hard!" Hood cried.

Everyone was watching in deep fascination as the giant wolf-cock pulled out of her only to plunge into harder and harder. She was screaming at the top of her lungs now and everyone was very excited. Hansel had pulled down the top of his blonde twin sister Gretel's dress. He had one of her juicy tits in his hand and was squeezing it as he watched Hood get power fucked.

"Oh yeah bro' fuck me hard!" Cried Gretel.

Bo Peep walked over to the Hatter and turned her back to him.

"Unzip me." She said.

The Hatter gladly unzipped her dress. She pulled it off and then sat on his other lap as they watched the show. By now Gretel was totally naked. She lay on the table face up while her brother fucked her at a pace that was only surpassed by the wolf's. Bo kiss Hatter, Hatter then kissed Alice and then Alice kissed Bo. Bo unzipped Hatter's trousers and retrieved his dick. She knelt between his legs and wrapped her lips around his cock while at the same time moving a hand to Alice's cunt so she could finger her while sucking dick.

Soon the wolf as howling as he began to cum in young miss hood's tight little pussy. The beast slumped atop her as he finished dumping his load. The twins stopped long enough to get closer so that Gretel could lick the wolf cum from Hood's pussy while an enthusiastic Hansel started to fuck his twin sister's ass and let the wolf lick her pussy. Hatter was now fucking Alice's pussy while Alice ate out Bo peep. After a few minutes the sounds of orgasms filled the air.

Everyone was laying around in post orgasmic bliss when Hatter suddenly turned to Alice who was laying next to him.

"So baby what was it that you wanted?"

Bo was laying on top of Alice asleep with one of Alice's nipples in her mouth.

"Well, you can tell me how to get to England." She said.

"Well baby for that you need to see the Queen, she controls the entry and exit to Wonderland. Just a warning: She is the biggest, nastiest most perverted freak in Wonderland." Said the Hatter.

This was a statement that Alice could hardly believe.


	11. Chapter 11

The Queen of Heart's castle in Wonder Land was completely surrounded by a hedge fence maze. In the far distance beyond the hedge maze Alice could see the imposing features of her ridiculously tall, black castle. She made her way past the gate and followed a simple path with a hedge wall on either side. This path opened up into a large room with hedge walls. This room had several hairdressers dying the hair of several young women. These women were all handcuffed and had ball-gags in their mouths. They all wore skintight latex outfits that completely covered their entire bodies, the legs ended in high-heeled boots. These outfits had zippers in the back but also in the crotch. Alice was surprised to see the white rabbit there. He was running back and forth frantically.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. The Queen sent me to buy a batch of slaves, but she wanted redheads and these are all blondes." Said the rabbit.

"Why did you get blondes if she wanted redheads?" Asked Alice.

"I bought them on E-bay, I didn't realized they were wearing wigs. I had to cut my vacation short and rush back to the castle and make sure their hair gets all dyed before the queen has an apocalyptic fit." Said the Rabbit.

There was the sudden sound of trumpets and everyone turned to see the queen and her entourage entered the room.

"I'm fucked." Said the Rabbit.

The queen was a very tall woman with an enormous set of tits. She was wearing a tight black leather outfit that showed off her shoulders and cleavage. She was riding a chariot that was being pulled by two women dressed as pony girls. The girls had black leather outfits whose boots were molded to resemble hooves and they wore anal plugs with horse-like tails sprouting from them that matched their hair-colors, one was raven-haired and the other blonde.

"Why are these girls having their hair dyed?" The Queen asked serenely.

"Umm because they have blonde hair." The rabbit said nervously, sweating into his fur.

"Oh I see. In that case may I ask a single simple question?" The Queen said.

"Y-yes your majesty." Stammered the Rabbit.

"Why would you purchase blonde slaves when I specifically requested red-heads? Is it because I have failed to impress upon you that I AM NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH?" The Queen demanded in complete outrage.

"P-please, please, don't hurt me. I'll never fuck up again I promise." The rabbit pleaded as he dropped to his knees.

"Of course you won't, you useless piece of crap. Because tonight I am having rabbit cock for dinner. OFF WITH HIS COCK!!!!" The queen cried.

"No, NO PLEASE." Begged the rabbit as several guards approached. One of them was brandishing a butcher knife.

"Wait don't hurt him." Alice cried.

The Queen turned to her. She eyed Alice up and down and then gave her a warm smile.

"Ah what a very lovely young lady. What might your name be miss?" Asked the Queen.

"Alice. Please don't castrate the rabbit your highness. That's an awfully cruel thing to do to a rabbit. Haven't you heard the phrase 'Fucking like Bunnies'? A rabbit with no penis, it's too sad to contemplate." Alice said.

"That is very true and very compassionate, you sweet young girl." the Queen said. The rabbit breathed a sigh of relief. "There is only one problem."

"What's that?" Asked Alice.

"I HATE COMPASSION!" The Queen cried. Everyone flinched. "But I'll tell you what we can play a little game. If you win the rabbit keeps his cock. But if I win your juicy tits join his cock for dinner."

"Hey wait I'm not agree to that..." Alice protested.

"Excellent, it's settled then." Said the Queen.

"Hey wait a minute..." Alice started to protest.

"So what sort of contest should it be, let me see." The Queen tapped her finger to her chin while ignoring Alice's continuous protests. "Really dear, it's difficult to think wile you are hollering and carrying on like that...I got it! We shall each whip a slave the first one to make her slave scream will be the winner. And in order to give the slaves proper incentive, the one that screams first has to spend a week in the stocks for the general populations torturing pleasure. All right then let's go."

Alice was about to turn and leave but two guards with pointy spears jabbed at her and got her herded in the direction that the queen wanted her going.

"I'm fucked." Said Alice.

She was escorted to a courtyard, along with the White Rabbit. Several spectators were gathered and sat in colorful bleachers while two big-chested teens were bound by their wrists, which were then tied over their head from a frame on a stage. Alice and the queen were then allowed to each select a whip.

"Here ye, here ye. I, your benevolent queen, declare this punishment contest to begin." The Queen announced. She then jumped to a head start by lashing her slave's tits. The poor girl bit her lower lip to keep from screaming.

Realizing that the Queen was not going to play fair Alice looked at her slave.

"I'm really sorry, but there is a lot at stake here." Alice apologized.

"Just whip her damm tits off" Screamed the frightened and frustrated White Rabbit.

Alice did NOT get off to a very good start. She really didn't want to whip the poor slave-girl to begin with, and she was in no way as adept at torturing young women as the queen was. The queen was making her slave's breasts bob and dance with every lash of her whip. The poor girl whimpered pitifully while thrashing in her bonds. Alice on the other hand had only hit her slave a couple times. She hadn't even been able to successfully hit the girl in the tits each time. An errant blow struck the girl's pussy and she gasped. A light went off in Alice's head. She began to target the girl's pussy. She whipped it over and over only occasionally now hitting her thighs or tummy finally it was more than the poor girl could take and she started screaming as she came to a whip-induced orgasm. The Queen, who had been criss-crossing her slave girl's giant hooters with lash marks, stopped her furious flurry and stared at Alice in astonishment. Most of the gathered crowd was silent. Everyone was expecting the queen to blow up in rage.

"Good show." The Queen said cheerfully. "So very few people can keep up with me. I must say you are a very impressive young lady."

"Thank you your highness." Said Alice with a respectful curtsy.

The crowd breathed a sigh of relief and provided some polite, subdued applause.

"Very well, a deals a deal. The bunny can keep his penis, I suppose." Said the queen with a slight tone of disappointment.

The rabbit ran to Alice and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." It blubbered.

"Oh for the love of me. Stop it this instant you are a complete embarrassment. Alice darling would you like to join me at the castle?" The Queen asked.

"Yes your highness, thank you very much. I was hoping to ask you about helping me return home." Said Alice.

"Really?" The Queen said with a single arched eyebrow. "I believe that we can reach a suitable and mutually satisfying arrangement."

With that Alice joined the Queen on her girl-driven chariot so that they could make their way to the castle. The White Rabbit followed on foot. Once they arrived at the castle gates the three of them entered and the Queen had them follow her up the stairs to her bedroom. The bedroom was fairly huge.

Her mattress was made of leather.

"You know rabbit, you weren't actually invited." Said the Queen. The rabbit gulped. "But since you are already here you may as well stay."

The rabbit let out a long deep breath.

"Your highness, can you return me to my own world?" Asked Alice.

"Of course I can, it's a very simple thing for a Queen of Wonderland, but I would have to ask for something in return. Don't want to, but the four queens have rules that must be followed. We start giving favors away for nothing and we have rampant chaos." The Queen explained.

"OK then, what do you want?" Asked Alice.

The Queen tapped her finger to her chin.

"Hmmm. Let me see, what would be reasonable. Ah yes, your scrumptious body for the night." Said the queen.

"Oh is that all. Jeez your just like everyone else in this crazy dimension, I feel like Wonderland's doorknob." Alice said.

"What was that dear?" The Queen asked.

"Sure, fine." Alice said.

"Excellent. All right then, OFF WITH YOUR CLOTHS!" The Queen decreed.

"OK then, no need to shout." Alice said.

She quickly stripped out of her clothing until she was nude. The queen surveyed the teen's lovely curves.

"Yummy." Commented the Queen of Hearts. "Now follow me."

The queen took Alice to a large wooden table with straps on each corner.

"All righty there hop on up." Ordered the queen.

Alice sighed then got on top of the wooden torture table. The Queen strapped her in securely by her wrists and ankles. She then brought out an odd looking thing that resembled a rubber octopus. The 'octopus's' tentacles extended from what looked like a rubber bladder and each of them ended in a dildo.

Alice could see little buds along the dildo. A single dildo, not attached to a tentacle, extended from the things center like a snout. This snout had ten times the number of buds as the others.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Alice.

"My magical dildopus." Said the Queen of hearts as she began to undress.

"The bladder is filled with cum. When I insert the snout in my pussy, I can control the tentacles and feel through them as if they were part of my body."

With that bit of information shared, she attached the thing to herself by inserting the snout in her snatch. Immediately a single tentacle wrapped itself around her body to hold itself in place. As if alive, the other tentacles flailed about menacingly.

"Bloody hell!" Alice exclaimed.

The Queen of hearts climbed up on the table and crawled over to Alice's breasts. She kissed and sucked on them for a few minutes before a tentacle flew towards Alice's pussy and plunged in hard. As Alice gasped loudly, a second tentacle flew into her ass. Another tentacle slid between her tits, while a fourth wrapped itself around those boobs and tightened them around the previous tentacle dildo. Another dildo flew into her gasping mouth. The queen decided to fuck her own ass with one tentacle, and to use the final tentacle to play with her tits. Alice was writhing in her bonds but she was sucking the tentacle-dildo in her mouth. The queen could feel everything the sensation of each dildo filled her body and flooded her mind with pleasure. Alice herself had never been fucked so hard before. The tentacle-dildo fucking her pussy thrashed inside of her wildly. Her eyes were wide as she got fucked harder and harder. The queen continued to build momentum as the pleasure welled inside of her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. The tentacle that was pumping her own ass pulled out and pointed itself at Alice's face. The Queen cried out as each and every one of her tentacles blasted the cum in her bladder at or in Alice's body.

The bladder, now sagging and empty was pulled out along with all of the now limp tentacles. She tossed it to the white rabbit that had been watching everything while stroking off.

"Go have that re-filled." She ordered. The rabbit took it and left. She went over to Alice and began licking the cum from the girl's face and orifices.

Alice, was completely exhausted. She began drifting off as the Queen gently lapped at her pussy.

* * *


End file.
